Fallout: Equestria: Not My Story
Not My Story is a Fallout: Equestria side story, set slightly after the beginning of the original. It is told from the perspective of Data Disk, an earth pony Follower of Fluttershy in the city of Pittspur . However, Data Disk is not the main character of the tale: that honor goes to Erratic Key, a unicorn hailing from Tenpony Tower. The fic can he found here on FimFiction, and here on Google Docs. Synopsis Data Disk is one of the rather few ponies who are part of the faction known as The Followers of Fluttershy, a group of consisting largely of doctors that dedicate themselves to the ways promoted by Ministry Mare Fluttershy, providing medical care for those who need it and attempting to find a cure to the disease that ravages the city of Pittspur. Like them, Disk is not enthusiastic about any kind of combat and does all he can he can do to stay off the streets, where bullets whizzing through the air and bloodshed is a common occurrence. However, he is forced to abandon his comforts and safety when a unicorn, Erratic Key, arrives on the brink of death, claiming to know about the cure plaguing the city. Not willing to risk giving the dying population false hope, Data Disk is persuaded to travel with the stallion to Stable 25, where he hopes to find the solution to the disease. But what is one pony to do when the past reaches into the present? Characters *Erratic Key - A unicorn from Tenpony who claims to have been told of the cure's existence by Watcher, and has made his way to Pittspur. Key is a dirty fighter, using whatever tactics he deems necessary. He favors melee weapons over ranged ones. *Data Disk - An earth pony from Pittspur, he serves as one of the Followers' technicians, living a relatively sheltered life before Erratic Key's arrival. He's largely a pacifist and avoids fighting when possible, but has been known to use energy weapons when forced to paticipate in combat. *Healing Medley - The adminstrator of the Followers in Pittspur, she is known to be rather abrasive. Despite this, Data Disk has a minor crush on her. *Barrel - The Proprietor of the bar in The Residence, she lives in one of the nearest settlements to the Followers' headquarters. An opimistic mare, she has a surpsing talent for business. *High Roller - An enigmatic earth pony stallion who has recruited Key and Disk to find the Crystal Heart for his unnamed client. *Vapor Trail - A pegasus Key and Disk meet while exploring the Solaris building, he too has been recruited by High Roller for similar purposes. *The Shaper - An unknown foe. He wields considerable power and is highly influential in the city of Pittspur; leading the mysterious group known by the locals as The Shaper's Hoof. Locations *Pittspur - Also known as "The other Fillydelphia" before the War due to its steel production, the city is largely ruins now, though Stable 25 and the regional Solaris Inc. headquarters still stand. Unknown activities by the Enclave have caused the rain here to be highly radioactive, causig intact buildings to be highly sought-after. *Stable 25 - A Stable that was sabotaged by Solaris, Inc. for unknown purposes. The Shable's grand experiment was to have a population composed entirely of earth ponies; resulting in a scarcity of unicorns in Pittspur. When the Stable opened twenty-five years ago, it released a deadly disease into the air, infecting most of the city and confounding the Followers located there. *Pittspur Medical Research Facility - Also known as the PMRF, it was originaly a science museum but has been repurposed by the Followers as their base of operations. *The Residence - A restored multistory building, The Residence is the closest permanent settlement to the PMRF Those living in The Residence are protected by a decent security force and sturdy walls. *Solaris, Inc. Regional Headquarters - Though most of its structure was made up of glass, the skeleton still stands, providing a reminder of the past for any who gaze upon it. Underneath the building lies centuries-old secrets and possibly rewards for those daring and curious enough to enter, though those who have were never heard from again. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Abandoned Side Story